What Happened?
by Switzerland1996
Summary: Bella was hurt in the past. She lost a lot. Can she have a normal relationship? Can Dr. Cullen help? Disclaimer: All Characters Belong To Stephenie Meyer!
1. Therapy Might be Helpful

_Blue eyes. Hatred. Yelling. Pulling._

He started kissing down my neck.

_Pushing. Ripping. Pain. Crunching._

He pulled my shirt over my head and took off my bra.

_Blue eyes. My fault. Crying. Yelling._

I tried to push Mike off of me but he wouldn't stop.

"Mike, I can't, it's too much," I said softly.

"Shh," He mumbled kissing my breasts.

I shoved him but he wouldn't stop.

"Mike stop it, I – I can't," I said giving him a firm push off of me.

He climbed off of me and sighed. He ran his hands over his face and mumbled something.

"Bella – Bella I can't do this anymore. I'm sorry. I just – I have needs and – It's my fault not yours," He said pulling on his shirt.

"I'm sorry Bella, really I am," Mike said again before he kissed me lightly on the head and stepped out of my apartment.

I stared at the door for a second and then burst into tears.

I hopped off the couch, pulled on my shirt, and ran to the door. I swung it open and shouted down the hallway, "Mike! Wait please don't go! I'm trying I really am!"

I saw Mike turn down the hall and I let the tears fall down my cheeks freely then.

I went back into my apartment and closed the door firmly.

I sat down on the couch and grabbed my cell phone.

I scrolled until I found Jasper's number.

I sent him a quick text:

_Can you come home? –B_

A few minutes later Jasper's reply came:

_Course. Want me to bring anything? –J_

I replied quickly:

_You and a tub of ice-cream. –B_

I threw my phone on to the coffee table and curled my legs under myself.

I could always rely on Jasper.

We had been friends for 20 years now and it seemed like a life time.

I could remember clearly the first day we met:

_FLASHBACK:_

_I was 7 and Jasper was 9._

_I was sitting at my lunch table when I was all of a sudden pushed out of my seat._

_I fell on the ground and looked up to see a boy my age staring down at me._

_I stood up and found it was Eric Yorkie._

"_What are you doing sitting at my table, New Kid?" He asked, spitting my famous nick name._

_It was always rough being the new kid. "Sorry Eric, I didn't know it was yours," I said staring at my shoes._

"_Yeah well watch it, New Kid," He said pushing me out of his way._

_Everyone erupted into laughter and I started crying._

_I sat down at an empty table and a few minutes later a boy came to sit next to me._

_I started to stand up when I heard his soft voice say, "I'm sorry Eric's such a jerk."_

_I smiled a small smile and he said, "Just ignore him, and if he messes with you again tell me."_

_I laughed and he smiled at me._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

From then on out Jasper had been my best friend, and now he lived with me.

We started the tub of ice-cream in high school when I first broke up with my first boyfriend. Then I did it for Jasper… Now it's a tradition.

Jasper was always there for me… Even through the worst of it.

_Blue eyes. Hatred. Yelling. Pulling._

I was pulled out of that disturbing train of thought when I heard Jasper's keys in the door.

I kept crying even when I heard Jasper come in and sit next to me on the couch.

"Bella, sweetie, what happened?" He asked his usual question.

"Mike – Mike broke up with me. He said he couldn't take it anymore," I managed through my choked sobs.

Jasper pulled me into a tight hug and I sighed.

"Today was our 1 year anniversary Jasper. I couldn't. I tried, really I did. I just – Just couldn't," I said sobbing.

I relived every moment of my relationship with Mike eating my tub of ice-cream with Jasper.

The many times Mike had tried to take me.… The many times he had understood when I had had him stop…. The many times when Mike had simply talked to me when I needed it…. The many times when Mike had been there for me as a friend when I needed it the most.

I finished the tub and Jasper pulled me into another hug.

I lay my head on his chest and pulled away after a few minutes.

"Why – Why am I such – Such a – a – Fuck up?" I said, my tears turning into hiccups.

"Bella, shh, you're not a fuck up. It's not your fault," Jasper said soothingly.

I sighed and stood up. I stretched and went to the kitchen to throw away the empty tub of ice-cream.

"So what were you doing before I called you?" I asked.

"I was with Jessica, but she understood," He said.

"Oh," I said.

"I'm going to go change my shirt, be right back," Jasper said before slipping into his bedroom.

I sighed and went back to the couch.

I curled up into a tight ball and just sat there.

_Blue eyes. Hatred. Yelling. Pulling. Pushing. Ripping. Pain. Crunching. Blue eyes. My fault. Yelling. Crying._

Someone was saying no over and over again.

I realized it was me when Jasper walked into the living room and pulled me into another tight hug.

"Shh, Bella, it's alright. Shh. It's okay," He continued to whisper soft soothing words while rocking me.

When I felt better we watched T.V.

It was around 7:00 P.M. when Jasper's phone buzzed.

He pulled it out and laughed.

I felt a pang of regret remembering Jessica.

_I'm such a fuck up. I took Jasper's time away with his girlfriend. He didn't need to come comfort his emotionally unstable friend. I could have handled this on my own._

_No you couldn't have. You know Jasper doesn't mind comforting you._

_Of course he doesn't. He's your best friend._

Jasper was texting and I was trying to not let the regret wash over me.

It was around 11:55 P.M. when Jasper stood up and stretched.

"I have got to get some sleep. Don't stay up too late, silly girl," Jasper said.

He kissed me on the cheek and ruffled my hair before slipping into his bedroom.

I stood up and walked into my bedroom and too lazy to take off my clothes and change into my pajamas, fell into bed and drifted off to sleep.

Except I didn't sleep.

I had horrible vivid nightmares.

I woke up screaming into Jasper's tight hug.

He whispered soothing things until I cried myself out and then I went back to bed.

I'm pretty sure he stayed in there for the rest of the night because the last thing I remembered was holding onto his hand whispering, "Don't leave me."

---

When I woke up the next morning I immediately felt guilty.

It was about 6:00 A.M. and I hopped into the shower.

I let the hot water fall on my skin and when I felt clean I pulled on a button up long sleeved shirt I had stolen from Jasper not too long ago. I put on my yoga shorts and went to the kitchen.

Jasper would be up in a half an hour.

I pulled out eggs, bread, and everything else I would need for French toast.

I was cooking the last piece of bread when Jasper wandered into the kitchen. He looked horrible.

_He must have stayed with me last night._

_He is by far my best friend._

"I thought I smelt your French toast," He said.

He took a deep breath through his nose and let it out.

"Just like mom's," Jasper said.

I laughed and handed him his plate.

He grinned, got some orange juice, and sat down at the kitchen table.

He ate his food while I sipped coffee.

I so could not eat at that time of the day.

Way too early!

Jasper stood up, sat his dishes in the sink, and pulled on his coat. "I've got to go to work," He said.

He kissed the top of my head and was out the door.

I texted Emmett, my brother:

_What are you doing today? –B_

_Nothing… Why did you have any plans? –Em_

_Well if you want we can meet for lunch at around noon. Little Café? –B_

_Sounds great Bella. –Em_

_Great! Love you! –B_

_Love you too. Noon. Little Café. –Em_

I snapped my phone shut and mentally prepared myself for the talk I was going to have with Emmett.

Emmett knew everything that happened.

If Jasper hadn't moved in with me it would have been Emmett.

I went into my bedroom and pulled on jeans and a t-shirt.

I had therapy at 8:00 A.M.

I really didn't think I needed therapy but Emmett and Jasper had insisted.

I sighed and got into my car.

While driving to Dr. Cullen's office I started thinking about what I was going to say to Emmett about Mike.

I thought the conversation might go well or might not…. Maybe Dr. Cullen would have the answers.

I parked outside the doctor's office and sat in my car for a few minutes at exactly 7:55 A.M. I went into the building.

I waved to Heidi, Dr. Cullen's assistant, and went into the doctor's office.

I sat on the couch and waited.

After about 5 minutes Dr. Cullen walked in.

I stood up and shook hands with the doctor saying, "Nice to see you again, Dr. Cullen."

"Nice to see you too Bella, and please call me Esme," She said.

I smiled and sat down.

"So what did you do yesterday?" She asked.

"Mike broke up with me last night," I said quickly.

_Wow. Don't ease into it or anything._

I told her the whole story all the way up to texting Emmett this morning and worrying about the conversation.

"Dear there isn't anything to be scared of. He's your brother and he understands everything," She said.

"But what if he over reacts and talks to Mike? I don't think I could stand that," I said.

"He wouldn't do that, not without asking for your permission first," She said.

I glanced at the clock. My time was almost up.

"Dr. – Esme… I keep having nightmares. I'm having panic attacks more and more lately. Everything sets them off now. The slightest thought in his direction sends me over the edge," I said.

"Maybe we have hit a bump in the road. Is there anything in particular that hurts the most?" She asked.

"His name. The news is horrible. Seems like all of the serial killers, mayors, and what not have his name now. Getting in the act. It hurts me physically and mentally to think or do anything in the act," I said softly.

She nodded and said, "Well, I'd advise no more news for awhile. Have you been taking your anti depressants?"

I only nodded because I knew my voice would give me away.

I was shocked when Dr. Cullen had prescribed anti depressants. I was appalled too. I hadn't taken _1_. I flushed 1 down the toilet whenever I was feeling near a panic attack. Then I'd refill them. It was just like taking them, except they didn't help at all.

"Okay well keep taking your pills and call me if it gets worse," She said.

"Alright, thank you," I said.

I left her office at 11:30 and went to Little Café.

I knew it was early but a nice table was in order for this conversation.

About 45 minutes later Emmett showed up.

I saw the waitress come up to him and I waved him over.

He excused himself from her and went over to me.

He took off his hat and jacket, setting it behind him on his chair and he sat down.

He said, "Hey little sis, how's it going."

"Not great Em," I said.

"What's wrong?" He asked. His face was all concern.

"Why don't we order first and then we can talk about that," I said.

He nodded and I waved over a waitress

"What can I get for you today ma'am?" She asked.

I huffed at ma'am.

_Honey I'm only a few years older than you are._

"Coffee," I said.

She nodded and turned to Emmett.

"And you sir?" She asked.

I snorted. She was practically doing him with her eyes.

_He's not going to say you!_

"Coke please," He said.

"Alright I'll be right back with your drinks," She said.

When she walked away Emmett said, "What?"

"That girl was practically doing you with her eyes," I said.

He smiled and shifted in his seat.

"Really?" He asked.

"Yeah," I nodded.

He laughed his big booming laugh and a few patrons of the little café turned to look at him.

I gave them death glares until they minded their own business.

"So… You said you were not doing great. Why?" Emmett asked.

"Mike – Mike broke up with me last night," I said.

He face was angry and then it softened.

"I'm sorry Bella," He said.

I smiled a small smile and the bouncy waitress came back with our drinks.

She sat down my drink and then Emmett's.

"Anything else for you ma'am?" She asked.

"Yeah, don't call me ma'am. And if you want you can address him first. I'm his sister, not his date. Oh and I need a refill on my coffee," I said politely.

"Okay," She said.

She ran away from the table before Emmett was even asked what else he wanted.

I laughed and Emmett and I discussed the details of the break up.

"Bella I have to tell you something," Emmett said.

He was being careful about this. It kind of scared me. He was going to say something I wouldn't like.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Bella, Rose invited me to her house for Christmas," Emmett said slowly.

"Oh," I said.

Emmett knew this would be hard for me.

_It_ had happened around Christmas.

"What did you say?" I asked.

"Well, I said I'd have to talk to you about it," He said.

"I don't want to keep you from you're girlfriend on Ch- Christmas," I said.

"It wouldn't be like that. She would understand. And if she didn't then she isn't right for me anyways. I just felt like I should ask you before I said yes… or no," He said.

"You know what, you go ahead. Dr. Cullen invited me to have Christmas with her and her family a few weeks ago anyways. I might as well take her up on her offer. It would be nice to get out and see the country," I said.

_Dr. Cullen didn't invite you anywhere._

_YES SHE DID!_

_Last week? Remember? "Bella do you want to come to Chicago with me? My family would love to have you," She said that!!!!_

_Oh yeah._

"Are you sure?" He asked.

"Yeah, go ahead, I'll be fine," I said.

"Okay, as long as you're okay with it," He said again.

We spent another hour in the café talking about how great Dr. Cullen was for me. How great Rose was for Emmett. And then we talked about Jasper and Jessica.

"She's been really understanding with him leaving all the time," I said.

"Yeah but she just doesn't seem like his type," Emmett said.

"Yeah," I said.

We left it at that and soon Emmett had to go back to work.

"Love you Emmett, call me later," I said hugging him.

"Love you too Bella. I will," He said.

We parted and I walked through the growing snow to my car.

When I got to the car I pulled out my cell phone and I called Dr. Cullen.

"Hello?" A drowsy male voice said.

I bit my lip.

_I thought this was Dr. Cullen's home phone number…._

"Is Dr. Cullen there?" I asked.

"Oh, ah, yes, just a second," The voice said somewhat more awake.

"Esme, there's someone on the phone for you," I heard the voice say.

"Thank you Carlisle," Dr. Cullen said.

"Hello?" She said.

"Hi Dr. Cullen, its Bella Swan," I said biting my lip.

"Oh, Bella! How are you dear?" She asked.

"I'm fine, Dr. – Esme, I just wanted to talk to you about the offer to go with you to your house for Christmas?" I asked.

"Oh, okay. It's still up if you want to come with," She said cheerily.

"Great. Emmett is spending time with Rose this Christmas, and Jasper is being called away for a business trip," I said.

"Oh, okay. So just be here tomorrow at 8:00 A.M.," She said.

_TOMMOROW?_

_8:00 A.M. on a SATURDAY?!_

"Is Christmas so soon?" I asked.

"Oh it's in a few weeks but we can only be sure to get there. You know because of the snow storms between here and Chicago," She said.

_Ah, yes, snow!_

_Blech._

"Okay, well I'll be there, can I have some directions to your house?" I asked.

"Oh! Yes! Just a second," She said. I heard her muffled voice say, "Carlisle come here and give Bella directions to the house."

"Bella, Carlisle is going to give you directions to the house," She said.

"Alright," I said.

I heard her pass the phone and then the drowsy voice came back.

_Maybe he is drunk?_

_Or maybe that's just his natural voice._

"Okay, so where do you live?" He asked.

I told him my address.

"Oh, you don't live too far, so when you go off of…." He trailed off telling me the name of roads and what not. I wasn't really paying attention I was just waiting for him to get to his house.

"Alright so do you have that so far?" He asked.

"Yeah," I said breaking out of my trance.

"Alright so drive on to River View Street and our house number is 14895," He said.

"Oh great," I said jotting down their street address.

"You have all of that?" He asked.

"Yes, thank you," I said.

"Welcome," He said.

I heard the phone being passed around and then Dr. Cullen was back.

"So do you know where we live now?" She asked.

"Yeah and where Krispy Kreme is too. And Sonic. And Wendy's," I said jokingly.

"Well he just has landmarks for everything," She said laughing.

I laughed with her and then we said good bye. I got to my apartment and made a U-turn. I drove to Hallmark, picked up a card, and went to Eric's Gardening; there I got a gift card of about $100.00.

I put the gift card in the card and signed it.

I packed everything, including the card and my anti depressants.

I was packed and ready for Dr. Cullen's house in Chicago.

I sat on the couch and watched T.V.

It was on the news.

"Today in other news, Mayor…." I flipped the channel before I could hear the name.

I sighed.

_When will I be normal?_

**A/N:**

**Alright so what do you think? Should I keep going? Review….**

**It's the green button right over there.**

**Under these words.**

**Closer…**

**Yep right there!**

**Next chapter is Bella's adventure at Dr. Cullen's house!**


	2. Should I Tell Her?

I pulled up to the cemetery and parked my car.

I got out of the car and grabbed the roses and Christmas card from the back seat.

I walked down the aisles of grave sites until I found the one I was looking for.

I bent down and said, "Hi mom."

I sat the card down on her headstone and then placed the roses on top.

I smiled and said, "Emmett is spending Christmas with Rose. She's really good for him. He's been smiling more than ever after what happened. Jasper has been good with helping me. Dr. Cullen, my therapist, invited me for Christmas with her family. I'm leaving for Chicago today that's why I came early."

I sat at her headstone for a few more minutes and talked to her about everything I could think of. Then I kissed her engraved name on her headstone.

I stood up and wiped away the tears forming in my eyes.

I walked to my car and pulled out my phone.

I called Emmett and he answered right away.

"Hi Bella," He said.

"H – Hi Emm – Emmett," I said while sniffling.

"What's wrong?" He asked, worry evident in his voice.

"I just went to see mom," I said.

"Oh, isn't it a little early? I could have come with you," He said.

"I'm leaving with Dr. Cullen today I just had to say Merry Christmas before I left," I said.

"Oh, well I'm going to see her later tomorrow. Have fun in Chicago. Love you and call me," He said.

"Love you too and I will," I said hanging up.

I drove to Dr. Cullen's house using my Map Quest directions.

I pulled up to her driveway and got out of my car.

I composed myself and knocked on Dr. Cullen's door.

A few minutes later a man answered the door.

"I'm here to see Dr. Cullen," I said.

The man nodded and said, "Come in, Esme is in the kitchen."

I noticed by his voice that it was the drowsy man. Or Carlisle…

I followed Carlisle into the kitchen and saw Dr. Cullen.

_ESME!!_

_Not Dr. Cullen._

"Hi Esme," I said.

She turned around and she said, "Bella!"

She pulled me into a hug and then she said, "We're leaving in just a few minutes. Edward, my son, sent his jet down so we'll be flying first class."

She laughed and I shifted.

_Blue eyes. Hatred. Yelling. Pulling. Pushing. Ripping. Pain. Crunching. Blue eyes. My fault. Yelling. Crying._

"Bella. Bella. Bella!" Esme shouted. I kept saying no over and over again.

"Bella!" Esme shouted again.

I pulled out of my trance and looked up at Esme through blurred eyes.

"Are you alright, dear?" She asked.

I nodded and looked around. Carlisle was concentrating intensely on an invisible spot on his tie.

"I'm so sorry," I said. I continued to apologize furiously while Esme kept telling me it was okay.

Esme sighed and then said, "Well we better get going."

I nodded and said, "I'll follow you there."

Esme and Carlisle got into their car while I got in mine.

I grabbed my cell phone and called Jasper.

"Hello?" Jasper asked.

"Hi Jazz its Bella," I said.

"Oh, what did you need?" He asked.

"I'm going to Chicago with Dr. Cullen, and she's taking me on her son's jet plane," I said.

"Oh, you can just say you don't want to, or just not go and stay home. I'll be home for Christmas, we could hang out," He said.

"No I want to do this. I need to confront my fears. Jazzy you have a good time with Jessica and I'll call you later," I said.

"Alright talk to you then, bye," He said.

I hung up and threw my phone on the dashboard.

We arrived at the air port in about thirty minutes.

We boarded and the attendant took my bags. I kept my cell phone and purse with me.

"Are you alright, dear?" Esme asked me.

"Yes," I said.

The plane took off and I started breathing heavy.

_Blue eyes. Hatred. Yelling. Pull—_

_NO!_

_Don't think about it._

_Jingle Bells, Jingle Bells, Jingle all the way!_

I sang in my head Christmas show tunes until we landed.

"Ready dear?" Esme asked me.

I nodded and stood up out of my seat.

We walked off the plane and soon there was yelling from far off the air port.

I looked over in the direction and Carlisle and Esme were laughing next to me.

I glanced back at the general direction and saw a limo pulling up with a huge sign that said, "Dr. Cullen."

The car stopped and two people emerged from the back of the car.

A short pixie like girl with black spiky hair was first. She was wearing fashion designer clothes and I figured out quickly that it was Esme's daughter. She came over and gave Esme a huge hug saying, "Mom!" Then she hugged Carlisle and said, "Carlisle!"

Then I saw a man climbing out of the back of the limo. He was tall and lean. He had piercing green emerald eyes and was wearing designer clothes too. He came over and hugged Esme and kissed her on the cheek. He shook hands with Carlisle and then he turned to me.

"And who is this?" He asked.

"This is Bella. Bella this is my son Edward. Edward this is my friend Bella," Esme said.

Alice had already engulfed me in a hug and was standing next to me.

Edward shook my hand and then said, "Nice to meet you."

"We rented a limo! Edward thought you should arrive in style! Everyone missed you!" Alice was exclaiming everything.

We got in the limo and when we arrived at, I was assuming, Edward's house Esme pulled me out of the car.

"This is Edward's house," She said.

_Assumption confirmed._

I turned to Edward and said, "Your house is beautiful."

"Thank you," He said.

I smiled and he led the way inside.

"Your room is upstairs, Bella," He said.

"Alright," I said.

I stared at the huge amount of stairs and shuddered.

_That won't be very fun to climb for the next few days…_

"Okay, so Bella, how do you know Esme?" Alice asked.

"Oh. Um. We uh…" I wasn't sure what to say. I stood there and just stared at Alice.

Esme pulled Alice aside and was whispering to her furiously.

"So Bella, I guess we should get your bags upstairs," Edward said.

I nodded and made a sweeping gesture for him to go first. He smiled and started on the massive amount of steps.

I followed behind him and couldn't help but let my eyes rake over him.

He had on a skin tight shirt that displayed his muscles wonderfully.

His pants did everything for his –

"So Bella where are you from?" Edward asked me.

"I – uh – Forks. It's – um in – uh – Washington," I said.

"Ah, the cloudiest place in America," He said.

I blushed and nodded.

We were soon at a closed door.

"So this used to be my mom's house but she moved out to New York. This room," Edward started and opened the door, "Used to be Alice's."

I nodded and walked into the room.

It was HUGE!

_Hmm… Wonder where his room is?_

I snapped out of my reverie with Edward clearing his throat.

"Sorry. It's so big though," I said.

_That's what she said…_

_Shut up._

_Can the jokes he looks like he's going to say something!_

"Yeah, Alice convinced Carlisle she needed the master bedroom. And Carlisle being the step dad wanted her to like him so he said yes! And I got the third floor all to myself," He said laughing.

I laughed along with him, enjoying the laugh marks around his mouth.

"Well make yourself at home and come down when you're done," He said.

I nodded and smiled.

He left and I threw myself on the bed.

I was giddy as a schoolgirl.

I put everything away and slipped down the staircase.

I heard everyone in the kitchen and slipped in quietly.

They were at the kitchen table.

I caught Alice's eye and she was wide eyed.

I was extremely confused.

I walked to the table and sat down in between Edward and Alice.

"So…" I said a bit uncomfortable.

"Oh my gosh! Bella! You and I _have_ to go shopping!" Alice said all of a sudden.

"Okay. Right now?" I asked.

"Oh, silly! No!! And of course Edward will _have _to come! Please Edward?" Alice asked Edward.

She was using puppy dog eyes. I knew I would give way for those…

He sighed and said, "Fine."

_Why is everyone acting like this is such a chore?_

_Can it be _that _bad to shop with her?_

Alice stood up and clapped her hands. "You get dressed and we'll leave in about an hour!" She said. Then she ran out of the room and I looked at Edward.

"Where'd she go?" I asked.

He mumbled something and I got confused.

_Okay….?_

"I and Carlisle have to go shopping. Got to get some last minute things," Esme said standing up.

"Okay," I said.

"Do you need any help?" Edward asked.

"No, you stay here with Bella," Esme said laughing.

She walked out of the room talking about acting like an anxious twelve year old.

I shrugged my shoulders and said, "There's nothing wrong with being a twelve year old. If anything that's my favorite age…"

Edward laughed and stood up. He stretched his arms over his head and his shirt rode up.

_Oh God._

I looked away blushing.

"I – uh have to go – do – that," I stuttered out while walking out of the room and racing up the stairs to my room.

I don't know if I made any sense but I couldn't stand there next to him.

It was different around him.

Usually I felt… worried or angry or sad or even scared around guys.

Around him, the man I had just met about 2 hours ago, I felt confident, happy, nervous, but not scared.

_He'll be the death of me._

I walked into my closet and changed into a skirt and shirt. I knew Alice said we were going to go shopping soon.

There was a knock on the door so I slipped out of the closet and answered the door.

"Bella! Okay so we have to get you dressed so we can go shopping! I haven't gotten Carlisle anything for Christmas yet, and knowing Edward neither mom nor Carlisle will get anything! Come on!" Alice said pulling me out of my room.

_Ugh, this girl is going to kill me!_

"Alice can I just wear what I'm wearing right now?" I asked.

She turned around and eyed me for a second. "Sure," She said shrugging her shoulders.

She walked up the stairs I hadn't noticed while coming to my room.

She disappeared and reappeared in a matter of seconds. She was standing on the last step when she said, "Bella come on!"

"Okay," I said while walking up the flight of stairs.

We arrived at the top of the stairs and there was a door.

_Odd._

_Maybe he keeps his wives up here?_

_He couldn't possibly not be married!_

Alice knocked on the door for what seemed like an entirety.

The door didn't open though.

"Where is he?" She asked.

"Downstairs is the last I saw him," I said.

"Oh!" She whispered.

She opened the door and walked inside while pulling me behind her.

She waltzed in like she owned the place.

His room, which I was assuming again, was huge. There was an attached bathroom, a huge walk in closet, and the open space of the room was bigger than my last apartment.

"This is Edward's room. But don't tell him I let you in here. Because he hates for people to be in his room. I don't know why," She said.

_Assumption confirmed._

I laughed but covered it up with a cough.

"So… why are we invading his personal space again?" I asked walking over to his couch and sitting down.

"Oh, well I have to see his video game collection so I'll know what to get him for Christmas," She said.

She walked over to a big armoire and opened it. My mouth fell open when I saw the thousands of games littered over the shelves.

She took a list out of her pocket and scanned for something. She mumbled to herself and then said, "Ah ha!"

I was staring at the door when all of a sudden a shirtless Edward popped through the door.

I stood up and watched his eyes get really wide. "Alice," I coughed out.

She turned around and said, "Oh, Edward. Put on your shirt for goodness sake," She mumbled something about prancing around like he owned the place. She turned back to his games and then wrote something down on her list.

I stood frozen staring at the back of Alice's head. I slowly made my way over to her and then Edward crossed the room muttering something about owning the place and spilling something on his shirt.

_Jeez these people can mutter._

Edward went into his closet and Alice finally said, "Alright let's go downstairs."

"Hey! Shirtless boy! When you find a shirt get back downstairs. Don't have all day!" She shouted in the general direction of the closet.

I laughed and we walked downstairs.

We chatted and then finally Edward came downstairs.

"Alright, finally! Let's go!" Alice said standing up.

I started to my car but Alice grabbed my arm and swung me towards the direction of a shiny silver Volvo.

For some odd reason Volvo Driving Soccer Mom popped into my head. I don't know why.

When I saw Edward get into the driver's seat I couldn't help but laugh.

It was too perfect.

Alice quirked an eyebrow so I sang out, "I know I used to be a real wild child, but now I am a Volvo driving soccer mom!"

Alice burst into laughter and Edward rolled down the window and said, "Come on you two!"

Alice climbed into the passenger seat so I got in the back seat.

Once Edward got his window back up I started humming the tune to Volvo Driving Soccer Mom.

Alice laughed and started humming with me.

"Na na na na na na na na," I sang out.

"You know I used to be a bad girl," Alice picked up the next line.

"I got busy in the bathroom at my high school prom," I sang.

"Yeah, I used to be a dancer at the local strip club," Alice sang.

"But now I know my right wing from my wrong," I sang.

"Yeah, yeah, I really used to be a bad girl," Alice sang.

"I had a threesome with my sister and her boyfriend, Tom," I sang.

"I know I used to be a real wild child," Alice sang.

"But now I am a Volvo driving soccer mom," Alice and I sang at the same time.

We both started laughing and Edward seemed confused.

I saw the light dawn on his face through the rear view mirror and laughed even more.

"You don't have to make fun of my car," Edward practically pouted.

Alice punched him playfully in the arm and he cracked a smile.

_That man has the SEXIEST pout ever._

We pulled up to the mall and Edward hopped out of the car. I slowly climbed out of the car and then Alice got out.

Edward seemed deep in thought.

I quirked an eyebrow at Alice and she shrugged.

Edward all of a sudden sang out, "Na na na na na na, Volvo driving soccer mom, na na na na na na."

He smirked at my surprised expression so I quickly sang out, "Really used to be a bad girl."

Alice chimed in and sang, "I got busted for possession of my wizard shaped bong."

Alice and I started forward and we both sang out the rest of the lines, "I used to love to do the things they tell me not to do. But now I'm different--now I sing a new song. I really used to be a bad girl. I got gang-banged in the bathroom at my high school prom. Yes, I used to be a real wild child. But now I am a Volvo-driving soccer mom. Na na na na na na na na na na na na. Where do all the porn stars go? When the lights go down? I wonder where all the porn stars go. 'Cause when you need one, they are never around. I think they moved out to the suburbs. And now they're blonde, bland, middle-class Republican wives. They all have blonde, bland, middle-class Republican children. Blonde, bland, middle-class Republican lives. Where do all the porn stars go? When the lights go down? I think I know where all the porn stars go. They all become Volvo-driving soccer moms. Na na na na na na na na na na na na."

Of course we were walking through the store so we were getting weird stares.

Alice had already picked out at least seven presents for Carlisle. Edward was just walking behind us holding the things Alice wanted.

"Edward! You have to get them stuff too!" She exclaimed.

"I know, but what do they like?" Edward asked.

Alice quickly picked up like ten things and threw them at Edward.

"They like that stuff," She said.

"I get her to shop for me every year," Edward whispered to me.

I laughed and we soon checked out.

When we were exiting I stopped in my tracks.

"Should I have gotten Carlisle a present?" I asked.

"Oh… Umm – Nah just let him share whatever you got Esme," Alice said.

"Okay," I said.

Edward was holding all the bags so I started cracking jokes.

"So, Alice, I had no idea you were arrested for possession of a wizard shaped bong," I said.

Edward started laughing and Alice glared at him.

"I wasn't aware that you got 'busy' at your high school prom," Alice said.

"And I had no idea you two could string a joke on for so long," Edward said popping the trunk of his Volvo open.

I hopped into the back seat and everyone else got in the front.

While driving home I shifted in my seat.

_I didn't get Alice anything… I'll have to go back out._

_Wait!_

_Do I get Edward anything?_

_Well… Get something for Alice that Edward and she can share…?_

_GREAT idea!_

We arrived at home and when we got there Carlisle and Esme's car was back.

We walked inside and quickly ran upstairs to Alice's room.

We sorted through things when all of a sudden Edward started talking about one of his co workers.

"Well my co worker James was," He said.

I stopped listening and couldn't breathe.

_Blue eyes. Hatred. Yelling. Pulling. Pushing. Ripping. Pain. Crunching. Blue eyes. My fault. Yelling. Crying._

I kept whispering no and felt someone pushing on my shoulders.

I snapped my eyes open and stared at Alice's wide eyes.

I stood up and said, "Oh my God, I'm so sorry."

Alice stood up and pulled me into a hug. "Edward go do whatever Edwards do," Alice said over my shoulder.

I heard the door softly close and then I burst into tears.

Alice rubbed my back until I quieted down.

_It's amazing; I've known her for as long as Edward and I feel like I've known her since I've known Jazz._

I pulled away and wiped my face.

"I'm sorry, I barely even know you and I'm sobbing in front of you," I said.

"Don't worry, I feel like I've known you forever," Alice said.

I smiled a sad smile and said weakly, "I wi – wish I could ju – just forget what happened – bu – but it – it's s – s – so hard."

I continued to cry and soon I was in Alice's hug.

"You know if you ever want to talk, I'm here for you Bella," She said.

I nodded and hugged her tighter.

"I've only told one other person beside your mom," I said pulling away from Alice's comforting hug and sitting down.

She quirked her eyebrow.

"Well I told Emmett, my brother, and then I just couldn't relive those memories ever again. So he told Jasper, my best friend since I was 7 and then a few weeks after what happened I had to go therapy to calm Jasper and Emmett down. So I relived those nightmares for the last time ever. I vowed to myself," I said.

She nodded and said, "If it's that horrible I would _never_ ask you to."

I stared at her for a second and then covered my face with my hands.

"Oh God, I'm so embarrassed," I said into my hands.

"Why?" She asked with a tone that said 'what could possibly be embarrassing about this?'

"Edward! I broke down in front of him! He doesn't even know I'm your mom's patient!" I said into my hands.

Alice laughed.

The pixie _laughed._

"What's funny about that?" I asked.

"Don't worry about Edward. He has _plenty _of issues," She said.

I smiled and said, "I feel like I've known you forever."

She smiled and said, "I know! It's great!"

She stood up and said, "Come on, I smell Mom's cooking already."

We went downstairs and sat at the table.

I was at Alice's right and all the other chairs were empty.

"Where's everyone else?" I asked.

"Oh they'll be here any second," She said.

Sure enough in walked Carlisle with Esme.

They were both carrying trays of food and I smiled.

_They worked with each other in the kitchen._

_They just are so good with each other._

_The way he looks at her could warm _any_ ice princess' heart._

Carlisle sat next to Alice and then Esme sat next to Carlisle.

That left to my right…

_Edward!_

_Oh God._

_He will not want to sit next to some fucked up girl who cried over him talking about a co worker._

Alice must have seen the panic in my eyes because she leaned over and whispered, "He'll be fine about it. He won't even acknowledge it. Promise."

I nodded but didn't feel very confident.

A few seconds later, the man in question walked in.

He sat down next to me without so much as a second glance.

I sunk in upon myself and felt sick to my stomach.

_Great now he's just going to IGNORE me…_

I placed a strained smile on my face while talking to the group of people at the table.

_Why does God hate me?_

Edward was passing the plate of green beans to me when our hands touched.

I saw freaking sparks and I was pretty sure electric flowed between our hands.

I grabbed the plate and passed it to Alice.

For the rest of the dinner we all talked about our plans for the rest of the week.

I picked up my clothes and said, "I'll wash the dishes." Right as Edward said the same.

I blushed and said, "I insist."

He shook his head and said, "My house."

I laughed and said, "Please." I stuck my bottom lip out and rounded my eyes.

He stared dumbfounded for a second and then said, "Why don't we both wash them."

I shrugged and said, "Fine by me."

Edward walked his plate into the kitchen and right as I was about to go Alice grabbed me by the arm.

"See! I told you!" She said.

I laughed and said she was right.

I stared at her for a second and then asked Esme to talk to her for a second.

She nodded and we stood right outside the kitchen while Edward whistled while cleaning the first few dishes.

"What is it dear?" She asked.

"Would it be too much to ask you to te – tell Alice wh – what happened? To me?" I asked slowly.

I really wanted Alice to know. She had been comforting, I would have told her myself but I was sticking with my vow.

"Are you sure?" She asked.

I nodded and she said, "Then I'll tell her. But I assure you that it isn't necessary."

I shook my head and said, "I like Alice and I want her to know that I'm really not psycho."

Esme nodded and then walked away to find Alice.

I took a deep breath and walked into the kitchen.


	3. Pixie and Drunken Southren Boy

I walked into the kitchen and stood next to Edward.

"I was supposed to be doing that," I said as Edward washed off the last plate.

"No, you're a guest," He said.

I huffed and mumbled to myself about how he loved to make his own decisions.

I heard a really loud gasp and I turned back to Edward.

"I've got to go do something," I said grabbing my keys and making my way to the door.

My thoughts were killing me.

I needed to get out.

I was just about out the door when I heard Alice's clear voice shout out, "No!"

I shuddered only imagining what part they were at. I nearly yanked the door off the hinges trying to get out of the house.

I knew it probably wasn't the best choice to be trying to drive at 9:00 pm while angry, but I needed to get out.

I sighed. I closed the door and stepped back inside. I needed to calm down before Emmett was burying another one of his family members.

I was nearly suicidal for 3 months after my mother's death.

Emmett needed me a lot after that. I had to comfort Emmett and Charlie afterwards. I was suicidal and I was comforting. It amazes me too.

I closed the kitchen side door softly and walked quickly up the stairs.

I pulled out the bottle of anti depressants and my laptop.

I grabbed the pill bottle and went downstairs.

I was walking into the kitchen when I walked into Edward.

I fell on my ass and said, "Shit."

The pill bottle fell out of my hand and I nearly dropped dead when Edward picked it up for me.

I stood up and Edward studied the bottle for a second then handed it to me. He mumbled his apologizes and then walked past me.

Damn it, I really did like him.

I've made myself a fool in front of him for the second time now.

"Fuck," I muttered under my breath.

I grabbed a glass and put water in the cup.

I hadn't really taken any of these pills… Ever.

I put one in my hand and sat the rest on the island.

I stared at it for a second and then popped it in my mouth. I swallowed it and swallowed the cup of water.

Not so bad.

I grabbed the bottle and went back upstairs.

I had just closed my door and sat on my bed when there was a knock at my door.

I curiously opened it and found a tear stained Alice. I understood, people who heard my story always cried.

I hugged her tightly and she whispered, "Oh my gosh Bella, I am so sorry."

I smiled weakly and said, "Don't feel bad for me. It's over now, Shh."

I never understood why I had to comfort people after they heard my story. It didn't make much sense to me, but I couldn't let people just cry and feel bad for me. It ended a few years ago, I'm successful now, and it's over!

I pulled her to my bed and she cried into my shirt. I was momentarily confused, usually people cried for a second and then stopped.

She stopped crying and held me.

I rocked her back and forth and then she pulled away. She wiped her eyes with the back of her hands.

I stared at her for a second and then she said, "I'm so sorry, Bella."

I wasn't sure if she was apologizing for crying on me or crying at all or apologizing for my story.

I said, "Its okay Alice."

She nodded and then I said, "You know that ended a few years ago. I'm all better now."

I was lying through my teeth and she probably knew it.

She took the comfort and then I said, "Well if Edward didn't hate me before he obviously does now."

She looked at me oddly and then she asked, "Why do you say that?"

"Well I ran into him while I was going into the kitchen. I mean, ran into him. I fell down on my ass. Then he grabbed my pill bottle and now he knows I'm on anti depressants," I said. I fell back onto the bed and put my hands above my head.

She didn't say anything and then I looked back down to where she was. She wasn't there anymore.

I sighed and rolled my head back so I was looking at the ceiling.

A few minutes later there was someone clearing their throat and a knocking on my door.

"Yes Alice?" I asked closing my eyes.

"I'm not Alice. But if you want I can go get her," Edward said. I heard the smile in his voice.

I groaned and waved him in.

I still didn't sit up.

I was assuming he walked in.

The bed sunk down to my right.

_Assumption confirmed._

We sat in awkward silence until I broke the silence.

"So…Did you come in here to sit on the awesomely comfortable bed or…?" I trailed off.

"Oh. Yeah. Alice wanted me to come down here and tell you I don't hate you," He said.

"Wow, actually that came out wrong. Alice came up and said you thought I hated you. I told her I didn't so she told me to come down and tell you. That sound better?" He asked.

I giggled and nodded my head.

_Wait you just giggled?_

We sat in a comfortable silence and then he broke it.

"Can I ask you a personal question? And feel free to say no," He said.

I was still lying down with my arms above my head. Then I stiffened

"Sure," I said.

"Okay. Why do you take anti depressants?" He asked slowly.

I sighed and then he rushed to say, "You don't have to answer if you don't want to."

"It's okay. It has something to do with my past. I just can't talk about it," I said.

"Okay," He said a little saddened.

I sat up and said, "No really I _can't _tell you."

He cocked an eyebrow and from his facial expression I could tell he was really confused.

"After it happened I vowed to myself I would never tell anyone, other than your mom and my brother," I explained.

He nodded and then we sat in an awkward silence.

"Well if it's that bad then I don't want you to have to relive it," He said quietly.

I smiled and then he stood up quickly.

I stared up at him confused and he said, "We have to go out shopping again."

"What is up with you guys and shopping?" I mumbled.

I don't know if he heard me but I was being pulled up by my arm and then pushed out my door.

He pushed me into the hallway and then stopped. I turned around and glared at him.

"Please come shopping with me?" He asked. He pouted. He _pouted._

I melted instantly and nodded my head dumbfounded.

He grinned and I followed him down the stairs.

I climbed into the passenger seat of his Volvo and we drove to the store.

When we pulled up in front of Target I was really confused.

"Wha-?" I started but was cut off by Edward getting out of the car.

I got out and then he started heading for the doors of Target.

_What do they even sell at Target?_

He walked inside with me about 2 feet away from him.

He walked past a few things and then I caught up to him.

"Hey! Speedy Gonzalez. Slow down there," I said catching him by the arm.

He slowed down and then blushed.

_Heh…That's my job…_

"Sorry," He said.

He walked to the movies and then pulled out two.

I stared at them and then he waved his hand, dismissing my silent question of what they were.

"I have to go get something… I'll meet you back here in 10 minutes, okay?" I asked him.

"Sure," He said.

I don't know what had gotten into him. He was acting like an over excited 12 year old.

I grabbed a card from the card section and then grabbed a gift card.

I'm not sure what it was for. I think it was an ITunes gift card.

I found Edward where I had left him and he had a few more movies in his hand.

I quirked an eyebrow and he shrugged.

We checked out and the whole time Edward kept trying to look at what I had gotten.

When we got to the car I was at a dilemma of where to put my cards…

I snuck them into his glove compartment and shut it quickly while he was in the trunk.

He came back around and got in the driver's seat.

When he sat down he started the car.

I idly wondered if he ever used his radio…

Then he turned on the radio.

_I've got super powers…_

I laughed at myself.

He looked over at me and said, "What?"

"Sorry, I was just…It's nothing," I said blushing a deep scarlet.

He nodded with a smile on his face.

He turned to look up at the road and when we got home I waited for him to get out. I grabbed my stuff from his glove compartment and went inside.

I was halfway upstairs when Alice said from the top of the stairs, "Bella you're home!"

I quickly said hi and turned around to go back downstairs. Edward was down a few steps with bags in his hands.

_Tricky little people…_

"Well…Seems you have effectively trapped me," I said.

Alice seemed confused so I held up my bag and she squealed.

She raced down the stairs and was about to grab the bag when I said, "Please don't."

She stopped instantly and I said, "You can wait until Thursday, can't you?"

She stepped up a stair and then nodded.

I laughed and ran up the stairs. I put my cards in my suitcase and then went downstairs.

Edward was sitting on the floor in front of the couch, Alice was stretched out on the couch, and a boy was sitting on the end of the couch.

I walked into the living room and cleared my throat lightly.

The boy turned to me and I almost fell on my ass from pure shock.

He was beautiful…

_Not Edward beautiful…but oh yeah._

_Wait…what?_

He stood up and extended his hand, "Jacob, Jacob Black."

"I'm Bella Swan," I said shaking his hand.

When I dropped his hand he stood there for a second staring at me then turned and sat back down, blushing slightly.

I giggled and took a seat next to Edward on the floor.

_Wait…giggled?_

I nudged Edward in the side and whispered, "What are you watching."

"Star Trek," He whispered back.

It was just starting apparently; at least that's what Alice said.

When we saw an older version of Kirk on the scream Alice immediately exclaimed, "Ooh! What a hottie."

I nodded in agreement and then the bar fight took place. I was extremely into it and then when it was all said and done I sat back against the couch realizing I had lean closer to the screen. I blushed and said, "Guys fighting…is uh…fun…to watch."

Alice laughed and said, "By…uh…fun…you mean fucking hot, right?"

"Oh yeah," I said laughing.

When the movie was over I had cried once…Weird, I know. I cried at the very beginning when Kirk was being born and his dad was driving the ship into the enemies so his wife lived…Touching.

Esme made dinner and the announced that the snow was starting to come down heavy so Jacob would have to go home soon.

Apparently Alice and Jacob had had a 'thing' back in high school. They were just friends now. Alice had said that about fifty times then said, "He's single by the way."

Jacob and I really did click, but only in a friend way. Not a…'hey I want to jump your bones' way…

I hugged Jake; he told me to call him Jake, "My friends call me Jake, so you call me Jake."

When everyone went to their separate rooms I called Jasper.

It rang twice before he answered, "Hello?"

"Hi Jazzy," I said.

"Bella! What's up my favorite klutz?" He asked.

"Oh you know, just hanging out with my therapist, and her family. Same old same old," I said.

"Oh. How's that going? Having any fun?" He asked.

"A blast! There's this guy – wait a second," I said. I got off my bed, opened the door, looked both ways down the hall way, and stepped back into my room. Locking the door I sat back down on my bed.

"Okay, so there's this guy," I dropped my voice to a whisper, "It's actually Dr. Cullen's son," I said continuing in a louder voice, "And I've got it bad for him. I mean _bad._ I didn't even know it was possible to crush on a guy you knew for such a short time."

I was rambling…

"Bells…" Jasper had that cold ice tone.

"Jas, come on, you haven't even met him. You could like fall in love with him, he's charming, funny, loveable, cute, hot, sexy, everything I need," I said.

"Bella!" Jasper shouted.

"What?" I asked shaking my head from the rather perverse thoughts that flooded my mind.

"Bells, I'm happy for you and all it's just that…I don't know. It's just you said you just met the guy, what if he's like a total creep," He said.

"Oh, but, Jas! He's not! He can't be! He's just so…right. I don't know! It's just I feel this connection with him and every time I'm even _near _him that little fire inside me sparks. Jazzy it could probably only take a little to ignite it. At least with him," I said defending Edward.

He sighed and I instantly missed him. I never did like going far from home. I kind of wanted to be at home with Jasper instead of in this house. On the other hand…Edward was here…

Maybe Jasper can move out here? Heh…

_Happy thoughts…_

Suddenly there was a knock on my door. _Odd…._

I got out of my bed and told Jasper to hang on. I covered the speaker with my hand and answered the door.

"Oh, hi, Alice," I said.

She looked at my phone and then at me, "Who are you talking to?"

_She's just curious._

"Jasper," I said matter-of-factly.

"Oh," She said.

She stood there and then I said, "Would you like to come in, Alice?"

She nodded rapidly and then she flooded into my room.

I uncovered my phone and said, "So, Jasper, I'm going to put you on speaker so you can talk to Alice too."

I closed the door, after checking to make no one else was in the hallway.

I turned my phone on speaker. Jasper and Alice simultaneously said, "Who Alice?" "Who's Jasper?"

I laughed and said, "Alice meet Jasper, Jasper meet Alice. Alice is Dr. Cullen's daughter, Jasper is my uh… what are you Jazzy?"

"Lifeline, bestest friend in the world, savior, awesome-est person in the world, only guy friend, fucking awesome friend that is there for me whenever I need him regardless if he is at a meeting or with his girlfriend shall I say ex-girlfriend now…" He trailed off.

I laughed and said, "Yep, that's Jasper…"

Alice quickly pitched in her thoughts to me by writing on a large pad next to my bed with an ink pen she made materialize out of nowhere… I'm sure of it.

"_LIKING THE SOUTHREN DRAWL. WHERE'S HE FROM?"_

"So, Jas, how'd your meeting go?" I asked.

I grabbed the paper from Alice and quickly wrote down, "_ALABAMA. WANT ME TO HOOK YOU TWO UP? __"_

She abruptly laughed and Jasper stopped midsentence.

He laughed warily and said, "Right…anyways after the manager finished yelling at me for having the wrong folder I…" He droned on about how his manager hates him and his co-worker loves him and his boss practically asked him to go down on her.

"JASPER HALE WHITLOCK! That is completely inappropriate for a phone conversation," I said.

He laughed and said, "Excuse me, I've had a few to drink."

I laughed and said, "Without me? I'm extremely saddened by that."

He started to laugh, then there was a loud bang followed by a string of profanities, a loud smack and another string of profanities. "Jas, are you okay there buddy?" I asked.

The phone crackled then he said, "Jesus, you put that counter there? What, did you say something, Bells?"

I laughed and said, "Are you okay there?"

"Oh, yeah, I dropped the phone and then when I went to pick it up I banged my head on the damn table," He said.

I laughed and said, "Who's the klutz now?"

He laughed along with me and after a few hiccup attacks from Jasper and a few bickering comments from me I finally got him to lay his drunken ass down. Before he hung up he mumbled out, "Call you tomorrow, Bells. Tell Alissssssss I ssssssaid bye."

"Alright Jazzy, will do. Love you," I said.

"Love you too," He practically sang.

I hung up giggling and said, "Alissssssss Jasper ssssssssays bye."

She laughed along with me and eventually we were separating to go to bed. I quickly called Emmett before going to bed and to my surprise Rose answered the phone.

"Emmett Swan's phone," She said.

"Yeah, Rose? Can I talk to Emmett please?" I asked politely.

Rose was always understanding of my situation, and I always pushed Emmett out my door so she would continue to be understanding.

"He's uh… a little tied up at the moment," She said giggling.

_Um…Okay?_

"Well…Tell him I called? Tell him I love him…Oh and tell him to call me back, please?" I asked her.

"Sure thing, Bella, Happy Holidays," She said still laughing.

_Why is it so funny?_

"Happy Holidays Rose," I said hanging up.

_Odd…._

**A/N: Okay next chapter? Well you'll just have to find out what it's about when you read it… Coming soon. Promise.**

**Love you guys! Show me some love… Click the Review button? It makes me want to update faster!!!**


	4. What Really is Bugging Edward is He

**A/N: …..**

I was walking past her bedroom room when I heard her exclaim, "Hi, Jazzy!"

Alice came out of her bedroom so I ran downstairs. I heard her door close and then I raced up the stairs in time to hear Alice and 'Jazzy' asking identical questions of who the other was.

Bella laughed. _Oh how I love that laugh. _Then she said, "Alice meet Jasper, Jasper meet Alice. Alice is Dr. Cullen's daughter, Jasper is my uh…what are you Jazzy?"

_Please God don't let her say boyfriend. Please!_

Then I heard the man I was assuming was Jasper say in a deep southern voice, "Lifeline, bestest friend in the world, savior, awesome-est person in the world, only guy friend, fucking awesome friend that is there for me whenever I need him regardless if he is at a meeting or with his girlfriend shall I say ex-girlfriend now…" He trailed off.

Bella laughed and said, "Yep, that's Jasper.

_Assumption confirmed._

I heard the slight pause of conversation followed by the rustling of papers and Bella saying, "So, Jas, how'd your meeting go?"

"Oh, don't even get me started. First off, Eleazar, that's my manager Alice, said that I did this power point for the trucks wrong! How dare her say that! She doesn't have any idea what she's talking about! She then continued to drone on and on about how horrible I was doing at work. Then after the meeting Irina told me Eleazar didn't know what she was talking about. Then she practically said she loved me. The worst part though, Lauren, my boss, practically asked me to go down on her!" He said.

"JASPER HALE WHITLOCK! That is completely inappropriate for a phone conversation," Bella boomed.

He laughed and said, "Excuse me; I've had a few to drink."

She laughed her musical laughter and said, "Without me? I'm extremely saddened by that."

He started to laugh, and then there was a loud bang followed by a string of profanities, a loud smack and another string of profanities. "Jas, are you okay there buddy?" Bella asked.

The phone crackled then he said, "Jesus, who put that counter there? What, did you say something, Bells?"

She laughed again and said, "Are you okay there?"

"Oh, yeah, I dropped the phone and then when I went to pick it up I banged my head on the damn table," He said.

She laughed and said, "Who's the klutz now?"

He laughed along with her and after a few hiccup attacks from Jasper and a few bickering comments from Bella she finally got him to lay his drunken ass down. Before he hung up he mumbled out, "Call you tomorrow, Bells. Tell Alissssssss I ssssssaid bye."

"Alright Jazzy, will do. Love you," She said.

"Love you too," He sang out.

_He loves her? Could that be her boyfriend? Or maybe it was her brother?_

I couldn't figure it out. I left her door alone and went to bed. I was really worn out. I didn't know I how I felt about Bella.

_She seems like she has a lot of problems._

_Now that's not fair you have plenty of problems yourself._

_Yeah thanks for that._

_Anyways. She has an adorable laugh, the most beautiful big brown doe eyes, pretty long dark mahogany hair, and a wondrous smile._

_She is pretty gorgeous._

_Who knew you knew so many synonyms for pretty?_

_Wow sometimes I think I have ADD…. Can't focus AT ALL! _**(A/N: No offense to anyone that does have ADD)**

I brushed away my inner monologue and fell asleep dreaming of the beautiful, wondrous, adorable, pretty, gorgeous Bella.

**BPOV:**

When I woke up I recalled dreaming of someone with dark hair…. I couldn't think of who it could have been.

The only dark hair I had seen in the past few days had been Edward with his bronze hair and Jake with his black hair.

I went downstairs where I found Esme sitting at the kitchen table with Carlisle.

_That's his name right? Carlisle?_

"Oh, good morning dear," Esme said standing up and hugging me.

I hugged her back and then sat down at the kitchen table.

The three of us ate breakfast and then a half naked Edward came down the stairs along with a fully dressed ready to go Alice.

I saw Edward go to the fridge and Alice sat down next to me.

"So, Bella, did you sleep good last night?" She asked me.

I nodded and watched Edward duck his head into the fridge. I watched the muscles in his back move while he did whatever he was doing. Alice cleared her throat and I quickly turned back around to her.

She started giggling like mad and I tried to get her to be quiet before someone caught on to me.

Breakfast for Alice and Edward consisted of a bowl of cereal and orange juice.

It was around 10:00 A.M. when…Carlisle? Excused himself to go do some yard work.

Edward said he would do it, considering it was his house he should have already done it, but Carlisle…? Said he would do it.

I heard the door open and then close a second later. Then Carlisle…? Walked back into the kitchen and pulled Edward to the side.

Edward was sighing a lot and Carlisle was nodding his head.

Eventually Edward sat back down and Carlisle went upstairs.

"What was that about, Edward?" Alice asked Edward leaning over the table.

"We're snowed in," Edward mumbled twirling the spoon in his left over milk.

I cleared my throat and said slowly, "Come again?"

"We're snowed in," Edward said somewhat more louder.

I nodded slowly and then pulled out my phone. I called Jasper and he picked up mid ring.

"Bella?" He said frantically.

"Are you okay?" I asked Jasper.

"Yeah, I was just about to call you Bells, are you alright?" He asked me.

"I'm fine Jazzy. We got a lot out of snow up here. We're snowed in," I said.

"Oh, no. Are you sure? Are you alright? Do you have enough food there? Are you going to be okay—"I cut him off.

"Jas, calm down. I'm sure, I'm fine, I'm sure Dr. Cullen will keep me safe, and surely her son has food stocked in the house around here somewhere," I said.

"Are you sure? Because I can get the plane and come out to get you," Jasper said slowly.

_Ahh, the plane. Never again on planes…_

"Jazzy, calm down," I said walking out of the kitchen and into the living room, "I'm fine here. I will be fine. Do not worry about me. Shouldn't you be calling your mom though?"

"Oh, shit, thanks for that Bells. Call me later, alright?" He said.

"Alright, love you Jas," I said.

"Love you too," He said.

I called Emmett and we had a brief conflict of how he was about to come out and get me but I convinced him Rose would want him to stay there.

I love my brother, but sometimes…I don't know what is wrong with him.

Driving in that much snow, impossible.

Shaking my head I went back into the kitchen where Alice and Edward were having a heated debate.

I cleared my throat and sat down in my chair.

"How's Jasper?" Alice asked me.

_Hmm? Jasper? Why would you care? You don't even know the man…_

"He's fine, I called Emmett too. I told you Emmett was my brother right?" I asked Alice.

She nodded and I said, "Well anyways he didn't want me to be in Chicago alone and I told him you guys would be here and he said that he didn't mean it that way…yada yada yada."

Alice laughed and Edward seemed to be extremely angry. I leaned over to Alice and whispered softly, "What's wrong with him?"

She shook her head and Edward stood up and grumbled something about having to do something.

When he left Alice grabbed my hand, ran me upstairs, flung the door open to my room, closed it, and flipped the lock. She bounded over to my bed and I sat down next to her.

"What's wrong with him, Alice?" I asked again.

She shook her head again and said, "He's upset about something, but he obviously cannot do anything about it so he just needs to forget it."

"The snow?" I asked.

"Um, yeah, sure," Alice said.

_It's not about the snow, dummy!_

_What's it about then? Hmm?_

_I don't know. I just KNOW it's not about the snow._

_Whatever, if you don't have any better ideas, then we're sticking with the snow._

_Okay…_

"Anyways, tell me more about Jasper," Alice said.

I quirked an eyebrow and said, "What do you want to know?"

_Why all of sudden an interest in Jasper?_

_Maybe she 'likes' him…_

_Or she has an unbelievable crush on him?_

_But over a phone conversation?_

_Well…maybe she is just simply curious?_

_Maybe…._

"Everything!" Alice practically shouted.

"Okay…He's 6'4 ish… he's got dirty blonde hair, it's long, southern accent but you already know that, and…um…he works for a company that does a lot of construction for the military. And…humph…What else is there to tell?" I asked.

"How'd you two meet?" Alice asked.

"Oh, we've known each other for like ever…We met when this boy pushed me down out of a chair when I was like 7 so Jas would have been 9. Anyways he told me that if the boy ever messed with me again he'd take care of him. We've been inseparable since then," I said.

She nodded and I said, "We even live with each other now."

She seemed less happy about that and I quickly understood what she was fishing for. "Hun, Alice, we are not, nor have we ever, been going out," I said.

She quickly stood up and clapped her hands, she flew out the door and I was confused out of my mind.

A few minutes later she came back and sat back down. "Okay?" I asked her.

"Yes, I'm fine," She said.

"Great," I said.

We sat in silence and then my phone buzzed.

**Incoming Picture Mail**

**From: Jazzy**

I opened the picture and saw Jasper standing next to a pile of snow taller than him.

"We got a little bit of snow too!"

I laughed and shoved the phone at Alice.

She studied the image, laughed and then said, "That's so funny."

I nodded and she handed the phone back to me.

She continued to bombard me with questions about Jasper until finally we were just sitting there.

"So, what's really bugging Edward?" I asked her.

She stared at the door and then looked back at me. "Can you keep a secret?" She asked me.

"Of course," I replied.

"And if I tell you, you can't act differently around him, okay?" She whispered.

"Promise," I said.

She leaned close and whispered in my ear, "What really is bugging Edward is he…"

**Haha… It's short…I know. Don't bug me about that…please.**

**Um next chapter probably next week sometime because I have to study for tests…!**

**Luv ya…Review!**


	5. HOLD on What Happened? Not a Chapter

**I hate to do this… But…I have to. I can only write one story at a time… So I chose Drugs Aren't Good over this one….I really think I want to spend actual time on this story other than throwing ideas together and hoping for the best. I've been trying but my grades are reflecting my not doing homework ness….I actually had my Social Studies Professor tell me I was doing the worst in his class and now I have to stay after every Thursday…:/ Oh well….Sorry and after I finish Drugs Aren't Good I'll come back to this! Love you, don't give up on me, read my other story if you're a Carlisle/Bella story!**

**--rach**


End file.
